RowdyRuff or RowdyRock?
by pie11402
Summary: Blossom is going to highschool along with her two sisters Bubbles,and Buttercup. With Buttercup just friends with Butch, Bubbles dating Boomer and Blossom broken up with Brick. What will happen when three new Boys step into light, and start taking interest in the girls? You know what? Fuck this summary! Just read the story plz? I'll gives you pie. *holds out pie slice*
1. Blossom's Breakup

Disclaimer, I do not own the PPG or RRB.

This is my first fic so please be nice. If you enjoyed please leave a review! ;3

**Blossom's p.o.v**

Hello, my name is Blossom Katherine Utonium,I go to highschool with my sisters Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium, and my boyfriend is Brick Joshua Jojo. Yesterday he called me, he told me to come to the park at 8:30 to talk. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about..but I still had to go there. I woke up. I looked at the clock…it's 5:00 am. It was a Sunday so there was no school. I got out of my hot pink bed and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I stripped off my pajamas and hopped in. I was in there for about five minutes before I got out. My hair was soaked. I wrapped a towel around my naked body and walked to the mirror. I blow dried and combed my silky red hair. I went to my closet to get an outfit. I picked out a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with a yellow flower pattern going across it, and some white shorts with a yellow belt. I had on some hot pink converse, I had let my hair hair down, my hair was very long so it was hanging right below my waistline.

I opened my door and walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Professor was in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs. He looked my way and smiled. He was getting old. My sisters and I weren't little anymore. My sisters and I were all sixteen, but I was still considered the oldest and Bubbles was considered the youngest. I sat down on the chair and the Professor put the plate of food in front of me. "Thank you Professor." I thanked him politely. "You're welcome Blossom." He replied back to me. He sat down and began eating breakfast as well. I finished, I brought my plate to the sink to wash it. I floated to the couch and sat down, I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, I watched TV for a long time.

It wasn't long before I could hear my sisters coming down from upstairs. It was now 8:20, I would always get up earlier than my sisters to get to school early.

"Good morning Blossom!" Bubbles greeted me.

"Good morning Bubbles," I looked down at my watch…it was 8:25, Brick was probably there by now. "I need to meet Brick right now. I'll see you guys later!" I told everyone. I flew out the door leaving my pink streak behind. I was already far away, but I could still hear Buttercup calling out to me

. "If he lays a fucking finger on you, tell him i'll kick his sorry ass!"

I giggled at her comment. Buttercup never really accepted the fact that me and Brick were going out. I had got to the park at 8:30 sharp. As I thought, Brick was sitting on a park bench by the playground. I grinned, I made my way over to him. "Hello Brick!" I greeted him. I was about to kiss him on his cheek, but he stopped me.

"Bloss, we need to talk." He said to me. I sat down beside him. "Sure, so what do we need to talk about?" I asked him curiously. He sighed. "Bloss…i'm breaking up with you." He said seriously.

I gasped. "B-Brick..y-you're not serious..a-are you?" I asked him, I was on the verge of tears.

He sighed again. This time he looked me straight in my eyes. "Yes, Bloss i'm serious, but don't worry we can still be friends." He replied back.

I let a tear dribble down my cheek. "B-but what did I do?" My voice cracked while I asked him.

"Don't worry, you did absolutely nothing…I'm just dating another girl now,….Berserk." He told me.

"Oh,..that-that's okay." I said to him, I forced a smile on my face.

"Oh, well i'm glad we're still friends!" He replied to me. He patted my back and flew away.

My fake smile faded. It started to rain. I walked the whole way home. He-he left me f-for Berserk… When I reached home I saw Buttercup sitting on the couch watching football.

"Sup sis, woah your soaking wet!"she told me.

"I know…hey where's Bubbles?" I asked her, I looked around. Bubbles was nowhere to be seen.

"She went out with Boomer for a date or something." Buttercup replied to me.

I sighed. Bubbles was going out with Boomer. Buttercup didn't care about her relationship because she knew she could kick his ass all on her own. I flew up to my room and cried on my bed.

Yay my first chapter! XD I hope you guys liked it. If you want me to update leave a review down below! :P ~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	2. Bubble's aniversary

**Disclaimer, I do not own the PPG or RRB.**

**Fuck! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. I had to write more shit. :c**

**Bubbles p.o.v**

"Hahahahah!" I was running away from Boomer. I fell and he tackled me. He laughed along with me. Boomer was my boyfriend, today was our one year anniversary. We celebrated by going on a picnic in the park. All of a sudden it started to rain.

"Oh crap!" Boomer yelled. He carried me bridal style and flew all the way back to my house. We got soaked, I was dripping wet.

I looked at Boomer, I giggled. He always looked so cute! I moved his hair off his face and kissed him on his cheek. He blushed.

"I love you Boomie, thanks for the picnic!" I told him.

"I'm glad you liked it." He replied back to me still blushing.

I gasped "Oh no Boomer, you're getting wet come inside!" I started tugging on his arm to come in.

"No thank you Bubbles, I can fly home." Boomer insisted.

"Well…okay if you're so sure" I let go of his arm.

He caressed the side of my face. His eyes started closing, he leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Bubbles." He told me. He flew away.

I waved to him. I turned around and closed the door behind me. "Buttercup,Blossom i'm home!" I called out.

"Hey Bubs." Buttercup replied to me, her eyes never left the TV.

I went upstairs to go check on Blossom. I was worried, she usually greeted me when I came home. I knocked on her door. "Blossom, are you alright in there?" I asked her. There was no answer. Now I was really worried. "I'm coming in okay?" There was still no answer. I pushed open her door. Blossom was lying on her bed. She was soaked from the rain and she was crying. I gasped "Blossom!" I ran to her bathroom. I grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around her. I heard footsteps coming from behind me.

"What the fuck is happening up here?" Buttercup asked me.

I gestured to Blossom.

"Blossom, oh shit what the hell happened!?" Buttercup dashed to Blossom's side.

"B-Brick l-left me for B-Berserk P-Plutonium." She whispered.

"Why that little son of a bitch, i'm gonna kick his ass!" Buttercup screamed. She dashed out the door.

"Buttercup wait!" I ran down to stop her. But the Professor already had.

"Young lady you do not swear in this house, now sit down and explain!" The Professor demanded.

Uh oh.

**The next chapter will be in Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**Sorry i'm writing so much stuff! LOL. I'm just so excited! XD**

**This chapter is different. Thank you SevenSecretsGaurdian for the advice! :'D**

**The next chapter will also be posted today. So stay tuned!**

**P.s The chapter after Buttercup's will have the new boys in it so don't worry! ;)**

**~Pizza,pies and donuts! **


	3. Buttercup's weird ass friend

******Disclaimer, I do not own the PPG or RRB.**

**LOL. Third chapter today. I know. *hangs head in shame***

**The next chapter will have the RRB and the RRKB in it. :P**

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

The Professor was standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

I groaned. "Okay fine, I was going to beat Brick up for hurting Blossom." I grumbled.

Professor's expression turned from angry to worried. "Blossom, M-my baby!" Professor ran upstairs to Blossom's room. I could hear him loud and clear from downstairs. "Why, Blossom why!?" I could even hear him crying. "In your sleep Brick Jojo, in your fucking sleep!"

I scoffed "And he tells me not to swear." I said to myself.

The Professor finally came down from Blossom's bedroom. "That's it, i'm going to make sure nobody else hurts my baby girls!" Professor began going to his lab. He stopped all of a sudden. He turned to me. "Oh, and Buttercup, if you still have time could you go down to his house and kick his ass while i'm in the lab?" He asked me.

My eyes widened. I smirked. I started for the door, but Bubbles stopped me.

"No." She told me.

I sighed. I descended to the ground. I walked up the stairs to my room. I turned around really quick. "Screw you Bubbles." I said to her. I opened my door, and collapsed on my bed. I was bored so I called Butch. "Hey Butch, what's up?" I asked him.

"Hmm...nothing much Butterbutt, wanna come over and make out?" He said from the other line.

"Fuck you Butch!" I hanged up on him. I rolled over on my bed. My phone started vibrating again. I groaned. I picked it up, it was a text message from Butch. I opened it up.

_From:Butch _

_Hey Butterfly, You know it's really rude to hang up on people like that? _

_P.S you should really clean up under your bed. I love you. 3_

My eyes widened.

"Well?" I heard a voice from under my bed.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Butch came out from under my bed. "Woah, geez dude, calm your tits!" He told me.

I bitch-slapped him.

"Ow! Shit!" He yelled."You could've just asked! God!" He flew out the window.

Butch gets on my nerves sometimes...

**Yay! Third chapter complete! XD**

**If any of you have any writing advice for me please leave a review!**

**KK! Pizza,pies and donuts! :P**


	4. The RowdyRocks

This chapter has the boys in it! Dun dun duuun!

Disclaimer, I do not own the RRKB RRB or the PPG

Blaze-Red One 

Blade-Green One

Blaster-Blue one

**Blaster's p.o.v**

"Blaster, hurry the fuck up and get your ass over here!" Blaze called from the other room.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm coming!" I yelled to him. Hey, my names Blaster Jomo. I was created by Jomo Mo Mo, I was meant to be good, but I'm evil now apparently. I destroy VileTown along with my brothers, Blaze, and Blade. There's these girls that like destroying the town too, uhhh I think they were called the PowerPunk Girls, or something like that. The girls moved to TownsVille a while back. We're moving there today too, to attend high school and stuff…

Something smashed against my head, "God dam nit Blaster, I thought I told you to hurry the fuck up!" Blaze yelled.

"Ow! Fuck you Blaze! I'm done packing, are you happy now?!" I yelled back at him.

"Very." Blaze walked out my door.

I grabbed all my boxes and walked outside, I stuffed them in the trunk of Blaze's car. Blaze let Blade pick the house we were moving to. He picked a house right next to the Utonium boys, or something, I don't know why he'd want to live by some guys. I sat in the back seat of the car.

Then Blade came out and stuffed all of his shit in Blaze's trunk. He sat down beside me. "Hey Blast, what's up?" He asked me.

"Aw nothing," I replied back. "hey dude, why'd you wanna live by those three boys anyways?" I asked him.

"Just so we can have someone to beat up when we move in!" Blade punched the air.

"Oh, I actually thought you were just gay." I told him.

"What?!" Blade punched me.

I just laughed at him.

Blaze finally came out. He sat in the front seat. He started the car and drove.

"Hey, how come you get to drive?" I asked him.

"Cause it's my car dumbass." He told me.

"Pshh, whatever." Blade said.

t(-.-)t Fuck yes bitches! I'm making really short chapters. I know. :c

Don't worry it'll start getting longer as time passes. (That's what she said, LOL.)

~Pizza,pies and donuts! :P


	5. PowerPuff And RowdyRock

Disclaimer, I do not own the RRKB RRB or the PPG.

**Blaze's p.o.v**

I felt like we were driving for hours until we got there.

"Fuck yes we're here!" Blade cried from behind me. He ran inside.

"Don't worry Blaze, I'll bring the boxes in." Blaster said

"Thanks dude." I said back. I got out and locked my car. I was heading inside, then I looked to my side, there was the house where the so called "boys" lived. I heard they had superpowers like us. I thought I'd go check them out. (Not that way! XS) I knocked on their door. Nobody answered, I guess nobody was home. I walked back to our house to help unpack. Blaster and Blade were moving furniture in, I grabbed my boxes and went to the biggest room. I unpacked all my shit. I could hear Blade behind me.

"Hey dude, I'm gonna go beat the shit out of the neighbors, okay?" He told me.

"Don't even try, they're not home." I told him.

"Yeah, I love that game!" Blade was already out the door.

God, Blade is such an idiot. I should stop him before he messes anything up. I walked outside, there I saw Blade talking to a red haired girl. "What the fuck?"

I think I might post three chapters every day. :D Maybe even more! :P

Btw, I'm really new to this site soo can someone tell me what a cliffhanger 

and flames are?


	6. PowerPuff Boys?

Disclaimer, I do not own PPG RRB or RRKB

In this chapter it shows what happened in the PowerPuffs house before

Blaze knocked on the door.

**Blossom's p.o.v**

Today was a Monday, there was supposed to be school, but someone I know a.k.a Buttercup, spread butter all over the hallways. Principal Keane slipped and twisted her leg, so school was cancelled for today. Buttercup was lucky she wasn't caught, she was sitting on the couch watching wrestling. Bubble's was upstairs taking a shower and the Professor was in the lab. So I was left doing everything. I had to do the laundry, cook food, clean the house, take out the trash etc. Then I heard a knock on the door. I couldn't get to it in time. When I got to the door the person had already left. I went back to my work. After a few minutes there was a second knock on the door. "Buttercup, can you get the door please?" I asked her.

"But you're the leader! You get it." She told me.

I sighed. I dropped the broom I was holding and walked to the door. I opened the door, it was a raven haired boy with green eyes. I thought it was Butch. "Oh hello Butch." I said to him.

"Sorry, I got the wrong house. I was looking for the Utonium's house." He told me.

He began to walk away. I grabbed his arm. "This is the Utonium's house." I said to him.

"Really? Well then where's the boys?" He asked me.

"The boys?" I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, the PowerPuff Boys." He replied.

I laughed. "Actually, you have us mistaken, we're the PowerPuff "Girls" not "Boys" I explained to him.

"Oh really, well my names Blade, and you are smoking hot!" He told me, he leaned in closer to me.

My eyes widened. He was really tall. He was a foot taller than me.

"What the fuck?!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around. There was a red headed boy, he looked just like Brick except…hotter. "Brick?" I asked.

"What the hell, you're a "girl"?!" He asked.

Things are starting to heat up! . 

And don't worry, the Ruffs will come in soon.

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts! 


	7. Buttercup meets the RowdyRocks

Sassandasspowerpuff made me want to make another chapter today. 

So here it is! ^^

Disclaimer,I do not own RRB RRKB or PPG.

**Buttercup's p.o.v**

I was on the couch watching baseball. Then I heard two boy voices coming from outside. I shrugged it off. But Blossom was there….With two boys…..alone! What were they doing to her?! I ran outside. I saw Butch, that was normal. But then I saw Brick….that stupid fuck! I still haven't forgiven him about hurting Blossom. "Get the fuck off our lawn you stupid ass cunt!" I screamed at him. All eyes were on me now.

"Oh hi Buttercup!" Blossom greeted me.

"I said get the fuck off Brick!" I yelled at him again.

"Wait a sec, are you talking to me?" He asked me, he pointed to himself.

"No, I'm talking to that plant over there, what the hell, of course I'm talking to you dick brain!" I shouted.

"Hey! Shut up bitch, my names Blaze not Brick!" He yelled back.

"Wait, you're not a RowdyRuff Boy?" I asked him.

"RowdyRuff Boy? No,we're the RowydRock Boys." He replied back to me.

"Oops, my bad." I said. My face was red with embarrassment. "But seriously, get the fuck off my lawn or I'll kick your ass." I told him. I was serious.

He floated off the ground. "There, now I'm not touching your lawn. He smirked.

"Whoa, you guys have powers too?" Blossom asked him.

"Yup, always have and always will." He replied.

"Blossom,Buttercup, I'm done with my shower!" I heard from inside our house. She came out all dressed up and shit. (LOL, I'm not really good with explaining clothes.)

"What the hell, where are you guys?" I heard a voice coming from the RowdyRock's house. A blond haired boy came out. His hair was just like Boomer's except messier. "Did you guys seriously leave me to do all the wor-" He paused. He threw his hands in the air. "And you got a girlfriend too?!" He cried.

I hadn't noticed how close Blade and Blaze had gotten to Blossom. I gasped. I punched Blaze, then I kicked Blade where the sun doesn't shine.

"My english tea bags!" He collapsed on the floor while holding his balls.

"Pshh, fucking drama queen." I scoffed

I was gonna write more but I thought this chapter was long enough.

After the next chapter they will be going to their first day of high school! :D

I have another question too, How old are you supposed to be to be able to use this site? . 

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	8. Bubbles and Boomer? Or someone else?

I'm going to start another story after this one chapter k? :P

Disclaimer, I do not own PPG RRB or RRKB

**Bubble's p.o.v**

Buttercup was being overprotective with Blossom. I sighed. I looked across from me. It was Boomer! My face lit up. "Boomie!" I yelled. I ran towards him.

"What the fu- Oof!"

I tackled him to the ground and kissed him all over his face. "Boomer, it's so good to finally see you again!" I told him. I hugged him tightly.

"Oh,um hi." He blushed at my sudden embrace.

"Bubbles!?" I heard someone scream from behind me. I turned around, it was Boomer.

He was shocked. His expression darkened. He walked right past me. He went to the boy who I _thought_ was Boomer.

"What the fuck do you think _you're _doing kissing _my_ girlfriend?!" Boomer asked him coldy.

"_Me,_ kissing your _girlfriend?!_" Blaster yelled at him. "She was kissing _me_ fuckface!" Blaster punched Boomer in his stomach.

"Holy shit!" Blaze said. He and Blade ran to Blaster and grabbed both his arms.

I gasped, I ran to Boomer's side. "Boomer, are you okay?" Worry clear on my face. "Who _are_ you?" I asked the boy that looked like Boomer.

He smirked. "The boy of your drea-"

Blaze cupped his hand over Blaster's mouth. "Blade, bring him inside." Blaze instructed him.

"Sure thing bro." Blade replied. Blade shoved Blaster inside.

Blaze turned to me and Boomer. "Sorry to cause so much trouble." He apologized. He disappeared into his house.

"Boomer are you oka-" Boomer cut me off.

"How could you Bubbles?" He asked me. He looked hurt.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, unaware of what he was going to do.

"We'll leave you two have your alone time." Blossom told us. She and Buttercup went back inside.

"How could you kiss another guy? And right after our anniversary?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry Boomer I-I didn't know." I told him.

"I was going to bring you some flowers…..but I apparently don't need to anymore." He said to me.

"What are you saying Boomer?" I was really worried about what he'd say next.

He sighed. "Nothing. Let's just sort this out tomorrow at school." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and left.

I sighed. This was the worst day of my life. I had a feeling Boomer was going to break up with me just like Brick did with Blossom. I stood up. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten. I stared at my baby blue watch. It was 5:30 pm. I pushed open the door of our house. I ignored the sounds of explosions and the sound of the Professor calling for his mommy coming from the lab. I opened the door to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and fell asleep, worried about the next day ahead of me.

Is this long enough , or do you guys think I should make them longer?

I think this whole entire story will be written in p.o.v's or something.

:o+:P=69 If you still haven't been introduced to the dark side 

of the internet you shouldn't be able to figure this out.

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	9. Bubbles and Boomer's talk

School is coming! Fuuuuuuu-!

_**The next day….**_

Blossom was the first to wake up as usual. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, went downstairs, ate breakfast, and watched TV until Bubbles and Buttercup got up and got ready for school.

Bubbles got up at 8:15 and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She climbed off her bed and pushed open her bathroom door. She took off her clothes and stepped gently into the shower, still deep in thought.

"_Boomer's going to break up with you." _said the voice in the back of her head.

"What! Boomer is _not_ going to break up with _me_. He loves _me_ and I love _him_." Bubbles said to the voice.

"_How can you be so sure? Remember how hurt he looked. He's going to find a new girl. A new girl that will love him with all her heart."_ The voice told her.

"Shut up!" She started hitting her head to make the voice stop.

"Bubs! What the hell's taking you so long?" Buttercup's voice said from the other side of her door.

"Oh I'm just finishing up!" Bubbles replied. She stepped out of her shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened her door and put on her clothes. She came out wearing a light blue t-shirt with red hearts, and blue shorts with sky blue sneakers.

"Come on Bubbles it's already time for school!" Blossom told her, she was already out the door.

Bubbles stepped out into the warm soft sunshine. She sighed and flew off to high school where Boomer would be waiting. She descended to the ground. She looked around, and sure enough Boomer was there waiting for her on a bench. "Hi Boomer." She said.

Boomer looked up. "Oh hey Bubbles, take a seat we need to talk." Boomer told her. He patted the space next to him. Bubbles gulped. She forced a smile on her face and sat down. "Yes Boomer?" She asked him. Sweat dripped off her forehead. "It's about that bastard Blaster." He replied.

I have no idea why this is more popular than my other story. Oh well.

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


	10. I'm outta titles :C

"I don't like him. He was acting like he liked you. Stay away from him, okay?" Boomer told Bubbles.

Bubbles smiled at him. "Of course I promise!" Bubbles assured him.

"Good…..Pinkie Pie promise?" Boomer asked her.

Bubbles released a small giggle. "You've been watching My Little Pony again haven't you!" She said to him.

Boomer blushed a deep shade of red. "What! Of course not, I meant to say pinky promise!" He said to her.

"Yeah _right_!" She said as their pinkies intertwined. They walked into the school right as the bell rang. "I need to get my books I'll meet you at class!" She yelled to him.

"Okay!" Boomer replied. He walked down to class alone.

"Hello there, Beautiful." Blaster told her.

Bubbles sighed. "I'm sorry Blaster, I can't be around you anymore, it's Boomer's rules." Bubbles said.

"Aw. So I can't see the worlds prettiest girl anymore?" Blaster asked while pouting.

"Blaster, I have a boyfriend I can't be with you." Bubbles told him.

"Okay, I have the solution. Break up with him! There, problem solved!" Blaster threw his hands in the air.

"I said no. And no means _no_." She said. Bubbles slammed her locker shut and headed towards class.

But Blaster jumped in front of her. "Oh come on Bubbles! Just one chance? That's all I'm asking ya." Blaster said getting on his knees.

Bubbles sighed in defeat. "Okay fine. But only _one_ chance. And no telling Boomer got it?" Bubbles told him.

"Awesome! Meet me at my house tomorrow at 2:00 PM!" Blaster said, already running to class.

Bubbles groaned. "This is not going to end well." She said to herself.

This is getting a lot of reviews! Thanks guys. C:

:P~Pizza,pies and donuts!


End file.
